


TGI Art Portfolio

by TGIntentX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Art, Gen, Message, not good art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: This is where I will be posting my fanart. Gone through a lot of trouble just to post it because AO3 doesn't have hosting yet. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. If you want to repost it to your blog please contact me for permission and include the original link with your repost. (Give credit where its due)Guess the fic or origin the fanart is based off. The hint is in the chapter. No tagged pairings unless explicitly stated. Kudos or comments would be appreciated14. Jason Todd and Dick Grayson15. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (Kdrama AU)16. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd





	1. Find the Sun-VS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of an artist than a writer but I usually draw with a pen and paper than with an art program which is why the quality is not that good. I used a camera to take a picture which explains the low quality. Any who I hope you enjoy it.

 

At first, Dick tried to keep his eyes open, and to peer through the murky air. Jason needed to focus on driving, so he tried to be the look out. Only within hours his eyes and head ached and he gave up, pressing his cheek into Jason's shoulder blades and just breathing. The sand and salt in the air made his lungs hurt but he ignored that, focusing on the steady repetition of his lungs filling and emptying.

“You're letting your hair get red again,” he said, half in a trance and they were moving slowly through the dimness of the fading storm, and so the roar of the bike might not give them away at too great of a distance.

In front of him, Jason tensed and Dick snapped out of whatever peaceful place he had been in. “So?” Jason asked and Dick's fingers tightened on his stomach before he forced them to go flat again. “I should have a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Jason's mask.


	2. Find the Sun-VS Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should start adding the fic excerpt to the picture...

 

Jason's fingers were warm and rough on his skin, and his eyes too intent. Dick was really having trouble with his breathing.

“Jason,” he said finally and Jason's eyes snapped up, staring at him for a second before dropping back down.

“Right, right,” he said, his fingers moving along Dick's cheek and he gave up, holding his breath. For a moment he thought Jason's hand was just going to slide all the way around the back of his head and—

And what?

Instead he closed his eyes, and felt the scrape of the razor along his dry cheeks. He kept his eyes closed as Jason worked, hiding from the focus in Jason's face. Jason had never shown interest in him before, so he stamped down on whatever he had been thinking.

\--

Dick bowed his head again, his hands twisted in his lap and feeling the scrape of the razor on his head, and the heat of Jason hovering in front of him. He wanted to reach out again, pull Jason against his chest and down to the sand, and whisper furiously in his ear about how much Dick _cared_ until maybe Jason would believe him.

Instead he remained silent until Jason drew back.


	3. Renegade and Red Hood-Quinis

"You're going to work under me."

"I'm the best option you've got," Jason reminded him. "Anyone else would have killed you by now, Nightwing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as somebody guesses it, I will change the chapter's name. Ratings may change.


	4. Stars and Cinders-VS

“Orange. It's a nice color on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might draw more with this AU


	5. LRM

LEONARD SNART, ROBBER OF ATMS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you daydream on the job with low pay. You end up with weird drawings like these. Also the LoT fandom is so small that I read all of the fics with these guys in a week. Join them!!
> 
> Challenge: Which episodes is this from?


	6. Snippets-Leiz

Grayson, who is now wearing an animal onesie. Particularly a cat, with complete ears and tail, onesie.

He doesn’t know what to say or do. He just screams inside while continuing to look at his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need new color pencils...


	7. Want the Falling Star not the Darkening Shadow - VS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last post before I enter my hiatus

“What’s wrong with leaving my lightsabers orange?” Dick asked. “They were already pushing the boundaries of acceptable—”

“Exactly,” Slade said, still leaning over him too close and Dick realized his breath was coming in tiny gasps. “You can’t push the boundary, it’s time to break it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very subtle nudge to VS to continue her stories :)
> 
> *throws color pencils into the air and kicks sketch book into the wall in frustration at the lack of art talent*


	8. Eobard Thawne/Ray Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this dream with these guys in particular doing their Legends of Tomorrow/Legion of Doom thing. Kind of a weird dream because it involves Mary Poppin's house with a row boat, TARDIS, and me giving CPR to a hamster. Not a weird as my other dreams but kind of have an impact when you were about to take a exam the next morning. I already drew them a month ago so I take it as a sign that its about time for me to put it up.

There are fingers curled through his hair, twisting and tugging, yanking his head back.

Ray closes his eyes, squeezes them shut.

Eobard drags his teeth over Ray's pulse point.

"They'll come for me," Ray mumbles.

Eobard laughs and laughs and laughs. "Don't you think they would have already by now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really need more works on Eobard Thawne/Ray Palmer in this fandom. I did a filter and there's probably one or two for this pairing. Guess the fic! (btw i luv that fic!)


	9. Jason Todd

And I don't have the right  
To ask where you go at night  
But the waves hit my head  
To think someone's in your bed

I get a little bit Jason Todd  
I don't want you to get it on  
With nobody else but me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Guess the song


	10. Jason Todd

 

Pencil Version:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting a new art style and rebirth Jason's hair.


	11. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tend to keep my personal and public life separate from each other but I couldn't keep it in and I'm not comfortable enough to post this on my fb.
> 
> Please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talks of suicide and self-harm

On December 18, 2017; Shinee's Kim Jonghyun (김종현) was found unconscious and was declared dead. Cause of death: suicide by carbon monoxide poisoning.

I saw the news during my lunch hour and my world came crashing down. I mourned, keeping my tears to myself the whole day during work but it's hard when his voice and face is on my mind. I cried in the bathroom when I couldn't take it anymore. I even cried on my way home and in the shower. It felt my heart being clenched so tight that I could hardly breathe. Like some part of me is broken that can never recover. Everything changed and SHINee will never be the same.

I was introduced to the group SHINee during my early middle school years by a good friend of mine. The song [샤이니 '누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTASffPQGhY) was one of the first kpop songs I have been introduced to that opens a new world to me. Although it's a different language, I have enjoyed their innocence like a breath of fresh air. His voice was the first to capture my attention. As time goes on I follow the group for their songs and eventually learning about them as individuals and appreciate them. This group was a stepping stone for me to appreciate their culture and language. Their love and loyalty for each other was something I had craved.

A small part of me was angry when nobody on my facebook didn't mourn his death like me. Maybe one other person did but we weren't close. A close friend of mine was saddened by the news but she had moved on from them and I was a little bit pissed at her. She was the one who introduced me to their music. Kpop comes and go, new groups debut and fans would leave their old group for them. A small part of me hated those fans for abandoning them so callously and coming back acting as though they are saddened by the news. I guess I'm different if I stuck by them after so many years. Misplaced loyalty if you call it that way. Inside I'm suffering while a fake smile is on my face saying everything is just fine. Going through life as though he wasn't taken from us, how can anyone live like this.

Back then I was mostly alone and always by myself. Pressure, social perception, failed expectations, and disappointment. My outlook on life was dark and depressing that none of my friends and family members understand. For this lonely child, SHINee's music and Jonghyun's voice was a source of comfort and stability that got them through the day. Their music and style changes constantly but I never strayed from them, staying loyal to the group and their music after all those years.

It's ironic that a week ago I was writing my suicide letter. I was feeling at my worst and thought to finally end it all. But I can never pull through though after the past three separate failed attempts. I tried bleeding myself dry, starving myself, and even attempting to jump off a building. I was too much of a coward. My family thinks negatively about suicide, my father mentioned people who committed suicide are cowards and losers. If my family knows that I have mourn for a superstar, they would have laugh in my face. Instead I harmed myself in unconventional ways. My upper left arm has a scar that said "Useless" which accurately describes the person I am. The rest of my arm have old scars crisscrossing around if you were to look closely enough. I have tried to seek help but all of them have said I have to change myself, it's my fault that I feel this way.

In the end, I suffered through it alone. I recovered somewhat but it's always there, lingering at the back of my mind. That little voice that sneered at me turns into full blown laughter. I felt it so many times, suffocating and burning. So many times I wanted to end it or run away from everything. I guess this is what Jonghyun had felt. As a public figure he has more expectations and pressure he had to follow. It makes my problems seem insignificant compared to his. But unlike me, he has so many friends and so many people who look up to him.

Earlier I picked up the box cutter I have kept at my bedside and experience it again. I haven't touched it since early college years and the feeling never changed... I don't like pain but it's different from self-inflicted. Recently I thought if I finally took my life, do you think that Jonghyun would be spared? Maybe through cosmic intervention it was my fault he died. I can barely function as is; couldn't eat nor sleep. Is it so selfish that I never shed tears for a family member yet mourn so deeply for a superstar I have never even met? The scars stings but it's never enough.

To find the man I admired for his tenacity and passion took his own life was shocking and depressing. He even has the courage to take his own life when this coward couldn't do it at all. He was a good man, something that I could never be but aspire to be. For this lonely child had grown up to be a lonely adult still looks up to the man for his generous heart. I could never imagine what his family and his members be going through. All I have ever wanted for SHINee was to be happy and live their lives. Especially Jonghyun. In the end he's gone and my world just got darker.

Kim Jonghyun (김종현) in our next life do you think we could be friends? We could get bubble tea and sing songs to our hearts content. No pressure, no expectations. Just us and the world at our feet.

Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that said I will be entering a hiatus. I tried to continue my fics and even pick up my pencil to draw but I just couldn't.  
> The song that introduced me to a new world and brought me joy. Please listen.  
> [샤이니 '누난 너무 예뻐 (Replay)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTASffPQGhY)


	12. Personal Message from Author (update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your well wishes and thoughts. These past few days have been rough for the grief is still too near. So I'll do the best that I can for now. I thought it would be important to let you all know how I've been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talks of suicide and self-harm

The day after Jonghyun's death, a gunman shot and killed someone right across from where I work. It occurred 2 hours before I come in to work. I didn't think much about it but only a thought has cross through my mind; "Why couldn't the gunman kill me instead?"

The victim was a father who has three children. He was on his way home from a holiday party when he was killed. He didn't need to die. I felt jealous that the gunman could kill the father but not me. How can a human being like me exist.

That thought stayed with me even when I attend my workplace's holiday party. I put on a smile and laugh at their jokes. It hurts to smile when it all felt surreal to me. A tragedy recently occurred and they had the gall to smile and laugh it off. I can fake it at work and fake it at home. I just felt fake with a broken smile.

After the holiday party I saw a vigil event for Jonghyun on Facebook and decided to go after work. I made origami flowers because I couldn't afford to buy real flowers. I did my best not to cry while i made them. I got a paper cut or two by using scrap papers for the flowers and paper clips for the stems to make them while hiding them from my supervisor and coworkers.

" _Ten years since I first heard your voice. Ten years since I felt a friend through your songs. Ten flowers to show the years I have felt the joy you brought to the world. God, I wish it really was ten years. What I would have give for it to be more. Infinity, if I could. You did well. SHINee forever. ~TheGoodIntent"_

I signed the message with my pen-name and the bottom of the bouquet with my real name. I went to the vigil alone and was amazed with how many people have shown up. They have real flowers, balloons, candles, and everything. They came with their friends - family even while I stood to the side alone, watching them. I felt alone and inadequate with my fake flowers until someone had complimented them. I felt a little bit happier.

The girl who complimented my flowers also came to the event alone so we stuck together and watch the vigil. Everybody there could feel a sense of camaraderie through the loss of their idol. Mourning for the loss of a man with the most beautiful heart being taken from the world. Something like camaraderie is a feeling I am not used to, suspicious even. But this feeling is something for the first time in my life I could accept. I never thought I could make a friend from bonding through loss.

I held back my tears as me and the girl talked about our lives. We talked about ourselves and our interests. We talked about how we were introduced to kpop, how we come to admire this man and his family. How it opened our minds to a new world. We even laughed when we thought it isn't possible. She cried when a fellow mourner walked by blasting Jonghyun's music on their speaker. I pretended to kick the person away to try and bring a smile to the girl's face. But I was amazed because this was the first time I opened my heart and confessed about things I had locked away.

When it was time to go, we went to the memorial to place our flowers. I got more compliments for my flowers from fellow mourners, even the event coordinator complimented my flowers. I was amazed with the memorial I saw. Everybody from different ethnic background came together to show their love for this man. Kpop, his voice brought the world together.

We exchanged contact and went our separate ways. My mood was lighter and thought I can slowly heal.

I was wrong.

The next night his funeral had taken place. I couldn't hold back my tears as I watch the funeral procession. The grieving face of his sister, his mother, his bandmates, his friends. Seeing his coffin knowing he's in there, the broken faces of his bandmates I have looked up to; Minho, Key, Onew, Taemin. They are too young to be head mourners, carrying their best friend's coffin into the car. They debuted as a group together; sang and danced together for so many years. Went on holidays and celebrated their birthdays. Shared their dreams and take care of each other as a family. I couldn't take it. The hold on my heart had gotten tighter. I can barely breathe since his death and now I am suffocating, so much that I can barely stand. I can barely see through my tears as I grabbed my box cutter and ran out to climb to the roof of my house. The same roof where I had attempted to take my own life just a year ago. 

I looked below, do I have the courage to jump. Just a single step to end it all.

I took a step back and sat down for I am a coward who is afraid of both life and death. I silently cried as I looked up at the dark sky. I can feel the cold air touching my scarred arm, felt so nice on my tear stained face. I asked - begged for the first time in my life. "종현, 가지마 (Jonghyun, don't go). Come back." That's all I said, whispered to the sky. I have never felt so insignificant as someone who has never met him but begged to the Almighty to bring him back. If I had prayed more before his death, do you think his life would have been spared?

I don't remember how long I stayed outside, I came back with dried tears and new scars. My body shivering without a winter coat but I couldn't feel a thing. The scars are deeper this time, seeing so much blood had freely flowed I barely felt it. I was amazed even, do these scars on my arm match the scars in my heart? I laughed at myself, all this pain for someone I never met. For I who rarely opened my heart, I don't want to feel anymore.

Today I wore a white ribbon over my scarred arm, under my sleeve. Today I went back to life with a mask over my face. Going through life suffocating while I smiled at something my coworker had said. I felt guilty for deluding myself enough to think he's still alive. That he's still smiling and laughing with his friends. That he's still making music and singing his songs. The voice inside my head sneered at me for being an delusional freak. I felt worse when I heard the city took down the memorial the vigil had erected for him. That my feelings and my flowers can be cast aside. I can do that. My heart clenched when I watched old Youtube videos of him laughing with the rest of his friends, must I be such a masochist? Even hearing his songs that had caused me pain, I don't have anymore tears to shed.

The only consolation to my pain was the glow stick I received at the vigil. Its still glowing on my bedside next to my box cutter. The color... it reminds me of him. Hopefully when it stopped glowing I would finally recover. That someday I can listen to his voice and smile again. That even watching him doing mundane things can bring me joy again. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow. Hopefully someday. Someday I can finally meet him and say thank you. "Thank you for being a friend to this lonely child. Thank you for bringing joy to this broken adult. Thank you for all you had done. You did well."

Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even now my hands shake when I type this message. My eyes still watered for his voice and his face still on my mind. I'm still in my hiatus and I don't know when I'll be back. But I promise I will come back.


	13. OP ED/Thesis on Big Bang and the Military

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you all heard that Big Bang members are going off to the military one by one. After reading about their enlistment I decided to read the comments and regretted soon after. Ignorant comments; people bashing each other about whether they are too emotional or apathetic about the enlistment. Most common one is someone bringing a different kpop group into the comments and everyone start to gang up on them. But I am not blind nor ignorant about this fandom turmoil, it certainly is nothing new. What I don't get is why people are willfully malicious to each other. 
> 
> General rule to follow is if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. That applies to both real and virtual world so lets all live nicely please. But the reason for my entry today is to share my thoughts on the matter, especially about one of the 1st kpop group that was introduced to me a long time ago.
> 
> Structure of this entry will be separated by brackets so readers can skip if they don't want to read it:  
> -Info about South Korean military (I have read articles and have done research about the matter. I may not be a real expert but this is informational.)  
> -My experience with Big Bang  
> -Opinion 1  
> -Opinion 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before SHINee Jonghyun's death I rarely check kpop news, maybe once in awhile if it shows up on my facebook newsfeed, the reason why I check frequently now because I was concern for SHINee's wellbeing. What I don't get is why people are willfully malicious to each other. I see kpop blog's admins getting bashed because some readers are discontent that their bias didn't show up in whatever news or list reported. That was uncalled for because the admins are creating content for free; spending their time and energy to contribute to the joy for others. If readers don't like it, its fine. There is always the back button on top of the bar.
> 
> Same goes for this entry; you're in my domain now. This entry is just purely informational and my thoughts on the matter.

Conscription in South Korea existed since the 1957, requiring male citizens between the age of 18 and 35 to perform about two years of compulsory military service. Woman are not required to enlist but may do so voluntary. It was started during the Korean Way when the Soviets back North Korea and the United Nations (mostly the United States) back South Korea. Eventually there was an armistice but that does not mean the war had ended. It just means they will hold off hostilities for now. The North and South are separated by the 38th parallel. Even with the armistice there have been instances where the North has invaded the South and vice versa. To test out or to spy the enemy, these countries are brothers no more.

The United States actually have conscription until 1972 but there is an reinstatement of draft registration (selective service) should the army need manpower and reserves. Countries such as Israel, Singapore, and North Korea have their own unique conscription. Because of the the presence of a hostile nation close to them, conscription is absolutely necessary in South Korea. By the age of 18, Korean man are enlisted as "first citizen service" meaning they are liable for military duty but not yet required to serve. He will have to undergo a physical exam to determine whether he is suitable for military services with grades 1 to 7. Those who receive a smaller number scores will be enlisted as active duty service while higher number are exempt or delayed.

There are exemptions and postponement to the conscription. Exemptions are gifted to Olympic medalist as they have done service to their country by winning a medal. Those who are not mentally nor physically well such as having cancer are also exempt. Postponement is very common among Korean entertainers, students, and sole income provider. If a Korean man is born abroad or immigrated, they are still required to go to South Korea to perform military services. They may exempt but must renounce their Korean nationality before the age of eighteen by removing their name from the Korean Family Registrar. Dodging a draft may result in exile/ban (Steve Yoo) or jail time (MC Mong). Political, conscientious, and religious reasons are not excused from military services.

There are two types of military services. Active duty (army, navy) and public services (police, clerks). Types of services depend on the score he receives on the physical exam. Persons entering the military will have to get a military haircut and save their hair for DNA samples and sending them back to their family. They will also need to take a photo of themselves with purpose as an ID and funerary purposes. When arriving to base, a box of their personal items and clothes they wore will be sent back home. There used to be a special unit in the military for Korean celebrities but it was abolished in 2013.

Entering the military is like entering a tyrannical society. In active duty, training is very intense, pushing physical and mental limits to destroy a person's individuality. Training would include gas chamber, climbing a mountain in full gear, and assembling a rifle. They have to walk like a soldier, speak like a soldier, and even sing like a soldier. And when that's not enough, they would also have to endure the training with their peers. Bullying and suicides are prevalent within the military and society but they are mostly covered up. Entertainment is very limited which is why most soldiers will take up smoking habits and why they are very cheerful when kpop girl groups perform for them. Out of the two years of duty, soldiers will only have approximately 28 days of leave and need prior approval. Exceptions are made such as death within the family. Compensation is less than $200 per month. Food, accommodations, and clothes are provided.

The idea of conscription in South Korea is required both by law and social attitude. Refusing to serve would make life difficult to the point of not being able to get a job nor receive government benefits. They would be shamed or punished. Public services are often looked down upon while those who completed their military services are treated with respect. After completing their duty, they are on inactive duty for 6 years and each year they are required to participate in 100 hours mandatory training should war break out.

* * *

Based on the kpop industry, fashion styles, technology, etc., 2nd generation of kpop are ranked from the early 2000's (maybe around 2002) to 2010's, riding on the tailcoats of the Korean wave, solidifying permanently into the Korean culture. I was introduced to Big Bang in 2006 and 2nd generation kpop in general. It was also the year I was introduced to the internet, particularly Youtube gaining popularity. At first I find it odd that I was bobbing my head to the beat despite not understanding the lyrics, but slowly I love the mv's and the fresh style these boys bring to the scene. My friend helped me download the songs into my ipod even though there are only eight at the time (itunes is not exactly popular back then especially non-English songs, everybody is still using CDs or limewire) but I never got tired of it and always put it on replay.

I am a dedicated fan of SHINee and Big Bang because of their music and how they treat each other. Other groups I respect them for their music and style but I do not get involve with the idol themselves. Big Bang will always have a special place in my heart no matter what. Later on I listened to other groups and become more active in Asian culture but if it hadn't been for Big Bang, I wouldn't know what kind of person I would have been. Understand that before 2010 I rarely have usable internet (extremely slow and weak protection) and would often go to my friend's house or fight for the library computers to use it. From 2006 until now, out of 450 songs in my iPod (yeah I still use it now) I have more than 40 songs from Big Bang including solos and sub-units. I literally have to list them out and was shocked that it's the most from just one group. SHINee is second with around 30 songs (but I am more interested with their appearance on talk shows than Big Bang).

A lot of 2nd generation fans say that they missed their generation for their calmness, collaboration, and humble style. True I have missed that part of the 2nd generation but it is anything but calm (e.g. Super Junior's car crash, DBSK split, infamous fandom wars (SONE/Elf), prevalent sasaeng fans incidents that involved civilians). To those who say something like this usually keep their head down and focus on their group for their music and character (kudos to y'all for good behavior) and international fans who don't live in South Korea nor nearby Asian countries. Back then exposure to kpop idols are very limited especially limited online content and language barriers. Especially someone like me before 2010 but even after 2010 I wouldn't go to the extreme and would keep kpop interests at a respectable distance. The root of current complaints on turmoil are from increased exposure and platforms but that is just my guess. 

* * *

There have been comments going around derogating Big Bang's enlistment in the military. It's not just on one blog or about Big Bang. Some of these comments pointed out Big Bang's fans for getting emotional about their departure. While some of these comments perceive these fans response as overreaction, they shouldn't have done so because these fans are expressing their love. All it takes is a little bit of understanding and empathy to clear up these issues and get along.

There are many types of people who joined the military. Fathers, brothers, sons, close friends, cousins. Imagine them being sent far away where communication is limited and societal rules do not applied. Things we perceive them to embark is ten times worse than we can ever hope to imagine. Serious accidents, causalities, incidents, bullying, etc. can occur without outsiders knowing. Anything can happen to them and the people back home waiting for them would be the last to know. Many things would run through people's head thinking about them. Did they eat well? Did they make friends? Did the army provide extra blankets in case it gets cold? Please don't ship them off. Just thinking about things like this would cause anybody to be worried. All they can do was hope that they would return home safe and well. 

I know a couple of people close to me did some form of military service. ROTC, peace corps, police training, marines, and a tour in Afghanistan. A lot of them came back home slightly different when they had left. I haven't seen my friend who did a tour in Afghanistan for six years and he came back a changed person. The most blaring change I could see in him was his change in attitude and how he held himself. I was almost sent to the military because college isn't cheap and father was convinced it was the best option. Luckily he was convinced out of it so I was lucky. Despite the military propaganda and recruitment, some of the people enlisted felt they have no other choice and it was the best option for them. Whether if it was the money they would earn or they have no other path to go to. Majority of those enlisted didn't want anything to do with the army, especially if it was a conscription.

All it takes is a little understanding and empathy to understand how the other side feels. They don't have to know someone who did military experience nor have the experience. Providing support and understanding is the best thing they should do.

* * *

 

Fans are worried for Big Bang entering the military just like anyone who have someone close to them being sent away. T.O.P. returning to public service after taking responsibility for his actions. G-Dragon sent off with a smile to his fans and his loved ones. Taeyang who recently got married (very happy for him) got sent off as well. Followed up by Daesung and Seungri will be joining soon after his solo and work. We should have faith that they are strong-willed and will come back home soon. At least they will have a chance to come back (unlike my Jonghyun *sobs in a corner*), at least we know they are well, at least we know they are strong. While they are away all of know what to do. Watch their MVs, buy their albums and merchandise, watch their appearance in talk shows, and most importantly have faith. Have faith and keep them in our minds. And when they all come back reunited, just know that they came back stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Lets all live nicely and be kind to one another.


	14. Jason Todd and Dick Grayson

Dick: Team Jaydick/Robin/etc. blasts off at the speed of light!

Jason: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Damian: *off screen* ...

Dick: *whispers* Psst! Dami, it's your cue!

Damian: I have reach the end of my patience with you, Grayson. I shall have no part of this foolishness *walks away*

Dick: ಠ_ಥ Dami come back! 

Jason: (0////0) *very glad that his helmet hides his embarrassment*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [ this ](https://incorrectgrayson-toddquotes.tumblr.com/post/169175741819/previous-1-2and-i-made-the-full-version-dick)


	15. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson (Kdrama AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics and quotes came directly from the drama

AU: Bruce Wayne was a general who led his army and protected his nation. His people called him the divine warrior while his foes called him the destroyer. But most importantly, he was once human. One day when he returned from war, he was betrayed by someone he didn't expect and was killed by his own sword. With their beloved general dead the people begged to the gods to protect and save his soul. Hearing their plea, the gods raised Bruce from the dead and granted him immortality as the Batman.

“ _The souls of your people have saved you. However the blood of thousands as of your enemies are on your sword. You shall be immortal and watch your loved ones die. You won't forget a single death as this is the award I give you and the punishment you shall receive... Once the sword is removed, you shall return to ash and be at peace."_

With his newly found supernatural gifts, Bruce was able to exact vengeance upon those who wronged him. But his gifts and immortality came with a terrible price. Bruce Wayne, the Batman, was doomed to an immortal life filled with painful memories, never to be free. Years of existence have gone by that felt like neither living nor dying. He resigned himself to a lonely existence as he watches his loved ones leave him behind, not able to forget a single person's life and death. In the end he was unable to discern if his immortality is a gift or a curse.

“Do you want to live for a long time? Even if you're frozen while time flows around you?”

“I have you. You'll be by my side – I wouldn't mind living forever.”

“ _A part of me is relieved to meet the end of this eternity but it's not that bad as a part of me still wants to live.”_

Years later his world is turned on it's head when he meets an ordinary man with a beautiful smile. His smile reflected the light of the sun when it is the brightest. A fated encounter with Dick Grayson has the Batman to be consumed by conflicting emotions. The light to his darkness, his Robin is anything but ordinary, bringing innocence and wonder into his world. As Bruce spends more time with Dick, he found his desire to live grew stronger and experience joy he had never thought to feel again. But Dick Grayson's arrival also comes with a chance that Bruce has been waiting for years. A chance to return to nothingness and rest in peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was reference to an [ask](http://victoriousscarf.tumblr.com/post/171775941067/if-you-write-the-brudick-we-all-hope-will-come-to) I may or may not be responsible of but I had been toying with the idea for a while. Hopefully this will entice/inspire VS to give it a go.
> 
> I enjoyed watching this korean drama that I'm still obsessed even after finishing the whole thing. The well-placed [soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pcKR0LPwoYs), the scenery, the mise-en-scène, the actors/actress, plot, everything! I cried like maybe 3/8 of the time so that means they are doing a good job :')


	16. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd

 

 

* * *

Models references

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batboys Red Hood and Nightwing are back at it again, dropping their new single "I'll Keep You Safe". Albums in stores near you.
> 
> lol just kidding. Models used is the kpop duo TVXQ promoting their album [The Chance of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wnHiK5sKgA). Had much respect for them since their DBSK 5 member days [Mirotic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtJS32n6LNQ). Give it a listen to both songs and I guarantee that you'll enjoy it.


End file.
